


The Scientific Method

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #479: The Scientific Method.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you see anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #479: The Scientific Method.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you see anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Scientific Method

~

Dinner went so well, Harry had high hopes for dessert. Severus had smiled throughout, even unbending enough to touch Harry’s arm for emphasis several times. 

Later, as they sipped brandy on the sofa together, Harry leaned in. “Are you enjoying yourself tonight?” 

“Indeed.” Severus murmured. “And once we have sex it will get better.”

Harry blinked, surprised at his boldness. “Sex?”

Severus hummed. “I’ve studied human mating practices. The scientific method predicts you’ll try to seduce me tonight since it’s our third date.”

“Oh?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “And does science also predict my attempt will work?” 

Severus smirked. “Probably.” 

~

Harry’s seduction did work. Within minutes, Severus was on his back, Harry riding him. And far from making scientific observations, Severus was moaning, clearly caught up in the moment. “Salazar,” he gasped after recovering his breath. “That was--”

“Incredible,” Harry finished, curling close. He smiled. “So, did your scientific method predict that?”

Severus snorted. “Nothing could have predicted that.”

Harry hummed. “Yeah.” Sliding a hand down Severus’ stomach, he cupped Severus’ quiescent cock. “What does your study of human mating practices tell you will happen now?” 

“Science be hanged,” purred Severus, rolling on top of Harry. “Let’s be spontaneous.” 

“Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
